


You and me need never be lonely again

by memory_bees



Series: all of my fanfics in one place [31]
Category: Dream SMP (Web Series)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Kinda, Marriage, Monologue, Not Beta Read We Die Like PussBoy, One-Shot, Platonic Relationships, Sappy, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-17 05:49:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29836989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/memory_bees/pseuds/memory_bees
Summary: Spin with me endlessly or at least until the endPlease never fall in love again
Relationships: Ranboo & Toby Smith | Tubbo
Series: all of my fanfics in one place [31]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1183928
Comments: 2
Kudos: 95





	You and me need never be lonely again

**Author's Note:**

> If any of the cc's mentioned in this fic say they're uncomfortable with fic of any kind, this will IMMEDIATELY be taken down! This fic is completely platonic! Don't be weird! Now, enjoy the fic :]

Ranboo normally couldn't sleep very well, his enderman biology made him need less sleep than most, but tonight was especially bad. He was giddy with excitement and happiness, hand continuously rubbing against the simple gold band on his ring finger. The simple motion of rubbing the metal made him unbelievably happy. He heard his villagers murmuring amongst themselves downstairs, and decided the best course of action would at least be going downstairs to take stock of all of his stuff, make sure nothing was missing. He pulled himself off his bed, clad in his pajama pants and a loose-fitting t-shirt. He rubbed one of his eyes as he descended the stairs and then the ladder down to the basement. His villagers looked over at him, recognition barely flitting across their eyes.

The enderman-hybrid waved vaguely at them before moving to his chests, glancing through them briefly. He'd never admit it, but organizing them really was a good idea. It made it easier to find what he was looking for, when he remembered what chest was what at least. He felt a gentle elbow nudge his side and he glanced down, seeing one of his villagers at his side. It was odd, the villagers never really interacted with him unless it was to trade, so he figured this was worth his attention.

The villager nodded down at his hand, the one with the ring on it, and he breathed out a laugh.

"Hm? D'you wanna know what the ring is for?" He asked, earning an acknowledging hum.

Ranboo laughed, the whole situation fairly weird, and he leaned back against the nearest wall.

"It's a wedding ring, y'know, like when two people love each other a lot," He shifted against the wall, crossing his arms, "and wanna spend the rest of their lives together?" He saw a vague look of confusion flash across the villager's face, and his eyebrow furrowed.

"What? Do y'all not get married?" A head shake indicating a no made him let out a laugh.

"Oh, well, uh. Y'know Tubbo? The little guy who comes by sometimes, he's got those horns and big pointy ears?" He vaguely registered how it sounded like he was talking about himself, but oh well, "Well, uh, Gods this is funny. Erm, well it was mostly a joke, but he and I were talking a few days ago and he asked if I wanted to get married. I... I don't really know why, if I'm bein' honest, but I just went along with it." He laughed to himself, a fond look taking over his face.

"I dunno. I mean, Tubbo and I are just really good friends, y'know? He's like, my best friend on this god-forsaken server. And like," He laughs again, glancing up at the villager, who seemed rather intrigued in his speech, "I'd do a lot for him. He-He's great, obviously. You guys seem to like him well enough. But he's got this like, this really loud laugh when he finds something funny, and he's really smart. He's got _nukes_ , that's a really hard thing to invent, y'know? And he was probably the best president L'manberg ever had, even if he doesn't think so. And he's really nice, even if he's a little chaotic sometimes. He's always thinking about others and-" He took a deep breath, finally realizing how long he'd been ranting.

He swallowed and looked up at the villager, who had a somewhat awestruck look in their eye. He ducked his head in embarrassment, his ears tucking downwards, tail swishing slowly, "He's just really cool, y'know?" He pressed his lips together, letting out a sharp breath through his nose.

"Well... Erm, I'm gonna go to bed. G'night!" He scrambled upstairs, practically tripping over himself.

Once he was back in bed he buried his face in his pillow, the embarrassment still prickling at the back of his neck. Finally, he began to drift off into sleep. He had a small smile on his face and he sleep welcomed him as his villagers murmured excitedly below him.

**Author's Note:**

> come scream at me about the smp on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/sunny_impalas) and [Tumblr](https://sunny-wings.tumblr.com/)!! i also post like, drawings and shit, so doubly check those out if u wanna see that!


End file.
